Confesiones de Navidad
by AyumiUchihaHaruno
Summary: No te Amo Mas Confesiones de Sasuke [SasuSaku]Se Acerka la Navidad i Sasuke i Sakura estan Saliendo... pero... Sasuke debe decirle algo a Sakura... ¡¿Porque Sasuke!... Lo Siento... pero es lo que debo hacer asta el Momento es un OneShot! review plz


**Ola… ase mucho ke no asia una historia… este es un Fic… me inspire en una Img hermosa ke ai n mi Log xDD!!!**

**Mi log xD!! 3w. Lizzto….**

**Esta historia se trata de Sasuke i Sakura… D!! Daaaaaaaa!!! Si no fuera de ezzo, kisa porke estaría en esta categoría xDD!! Ellos viven en Japon O! …. Ya Paso su Navidad… recuerdos De Sakura… de su "Feliz" navidad... ¿Porque el Dijo eso?, Preguntas de Sakura... **

**Eso… i review!!!**

**Aclaraciones O!!!: **

**La historia ezz mía D! los personajez no son míos (, pero me robaría a varios xDD**

**Cuando hablan: **así un maz!!

**Cuando Piensan: _Negrita+Cursiva_**

**Cuando io o ellos relatan: Negrita**

**Cambio de Relatador xDDDD: **Normal D!

**Disfruten el Fic!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I Feliz Navidad i Añio Nuevo…**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Una Pelirrosa mira hacia su ventana… con Ojos hinchados… de tanto llorar… **

Sakura Relata

"**_Haces Tres días paso la Navidad…Íbamos Tan Bien!!!... Pero de pronto… todo cambio…Veo a las Parejas Juntas… en todas partes.. Menos Yo… Yo i Sasuke… ¡¿Porque?! Porque tuvo que decirme aquellas palabras… Aquellas… que hicieron que la Navidad no fuera tan linda para mi… Bueno… Acá les relato… todo lo que paso…."_**

**Confesiones de Navidad**

"**No te Amo Mas; El Mensaje de Sasuke…"**

Comienza el Relato

**Estaba tan Feliz… porque ya se venia la Navidad… Yo estaba Saliendo con Sasuke… Iba a ser nuestra primera navidad Juntos… además… de que solo ase 5 días, estuvimos de aniversario…. Llevamos un Año!**

**Hoy Es Navidad….**

**Yo quede de juntarme con Sasuke, en La fuente… la Fuente queda enfrente del Condominio Uchiha… es una Plaza abandonada…. Al Igual que todo ese territorio…**

**Cuando lo vi llegar, no me miro como siempre…. Sino… mas Fríamente… como lo hacia antes de conocerme… me miraba… como a un estorbo…**

-Hola Sasuke!!! – **Salude yo, sin importar que el me miraba así... ya que todos tenemos malos días ¿no?**

-Hola Sakura….-** Dijo el…. _"sakura… Perdona por lo que debo decirte…."_**- Debemos Hablar… Hay Algo que me esta Molestando…

-¿Qué te pasa Sasuke?! Estas actuando muy raro! – **_"Algo malo le pasa… por favor.. que no sea nada malo..!!" _**

-Lo Siento Sakura… Pero…. Debemos terminar... porque…

…**No te Amo Mas!!!**

-QUE!!?? No te escuche Bien… dijiste… ¿Qué ya no me amas??!! – **_"por Favor Sasuke, Dime que esto es solo una Broma… que no estas hablando en serio… _**- Que te pasa?!

-Nada… es solo que…

**Mentiría diciendo que…**

**Todavía te quiero como Siempre te Quise…**

**-**Pero Sasuke… yo… creí que íbamos bien… que tu me Quería mucho… TANTO COMO YO A TI!! – **_"Ya no aguanto mas…. Dime que es una broma… por favor…" _ De mis mejillas comienzan a correr saladas lágrimas….**

-Pero Sakura… no puedo Mentirte!!! Debo decírtelo…. Sino no seria correcto… después de todo

**Tengo La Certeza que**

**Nada fue en vano…**

-Sasuke… Yo… Te Quiero!!! ¿Por qué Me dices esto?!! – **_"Porque... si yo te amo… por favor Sasuke… no me Dejes…" _Aunque… conozco a Sasuke… la Barbilla le tiembla... eso quiere decir de que no lo siente de verdad… que esta temblando de nervios… -** Oh Sasuke… yoo…. No….

-Sakura por Favor! - **Dice el… -**

**Siento dentro de Mi que**

**Tú no significas nada**

-Sasuke… Pero…... - ** "_Ya no puedo hablar… tiemblo completamente… siento que… si sigo hablando… me caeré ahora mismo… no tengo fuerzas… nunca pensé que el llegara a hacerme esto…." _ El Regalo que le llevaba a Sasuke, Cayo de mis manos…**

-Sakura… No Llores… - **Sigue el… como puede Decirlo!!! Si es EL quien me hizo llorar… _"Ese regalo… Dios Sakura.. no sigas llorando… si no, no podré mantener firme mi desición…"_** – Sakura… Lo siento… pero… - **Lo Interrumpo… -**

-Sasuke… dime que todo es mentira, que este es solo un juego para ti… por Favor… -** No Aguante mas… me senté en la banca…. **– Por Favor…. No Sigas… - ** Lloro con mas Fuerza… **

-Sakura… es la Verdad… ahora siento que

**No Podría decir Jamás que**

**Almimiento un gran amor**

-Sasuke... entonces… Dime Cual es la Razón por la que me estas dejando!!! Dímela... Por Favor…-

-Lo Siento… pero… No te puedo decir… aún no… te debo decir… que para que no sufras mas.. debes saber esto…

**Siento cada vez mas que**

**-.Ya te Olvide.-**

-Eh… yo…. – **No Puedo decir nada coherente… por favor Sasuke, Date cuenta de cómo estoy!! _"Creí que podía confiar en ti… gracias a ti pude superar el Divorcio de mis Padres… eres la Persona mas importante para mi!!!! Date cuenta…"_**

-Sakura… Tú me dijiste que fuera honesto… y debo decirlo… ahora,

**Jamás usare la frase**

**-.Yo te Amo.-**

-Sakura… debí decirte esto antes…. Hace días que me aguanto esto… De verdad…

**Lo Siento pero debo Decir la Verdad…**

-Sasuke… TE amo!! Entiéndelo de una vez!!! – **Tuve que decírselo…**

**-**Lo siento… pero Hoy mismo… en 2 horas mas, Viajo a Estados Unidos… quizá no vuelva en años… Y quería decírtelo… - **_"Sakura... Te amo… Mas que a nada en el mundo… por Favor… Perdóname por esto…-_**

-Sasuke…. No te Vayas!!! Por Favor….

-Sakura... lo siento… pero… - **_"Sasuke, entiéndelo, se fuerte… ya no hay marcha atrás…"_**

**Es Muy Tarde…**

-Adios Sakura… Cuidate… - **Y sin planearlo, el sale corriendo….**

**Todo esto…. En Un Día de Navidad….**

Fin del Relato

**Ahora Saben… porque navidad ya no es Tan Dulce… No para Mí… Sasuke ahora Ya está en Estados Unidos…. Yo Creo ya se consiguió otra Novia.. ya que para el… es muy fácil eso…**

**Esa Es Mi vida… Espero que entiendan Mi Dolor….**

**Sakura Haruno**

**Ahora lee todo lo subrayado desde abajo hacia Arriba!**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**ToT me da mucha Pena… Pero al Leer lo Subrayado desde abajo asia arriba… es muy lindo lo que el quiere decir…..**

**Eso… I Saludos… aii veo si le hago un segundo capitulo o no….**

**Ojala que les Aya Gustado P!!**

**Cuídense… Saludoz!!**

**Adeoohh!!**

**Ayumi P!**

**PD: Reviwez onegai!!!!!!!!! Se aceptan Criticas y/o sugerencias xD! Pero ojala ke no sean solo eso xDD**


End file.
